


Today was perfect

by Diva_Satanica



Series: Fem! Kiseki no Sedai [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Genderswap, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married!aokise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva_Satanica/pseuds/Diva_Satanica
Summary: Just a small look into the life of newlywed fem!Aokise enjoying their honeymoon.This has no real plot, just fluff and sappiness.This was written for an event on discord.





	Today was perfect

Ryouka couldn't take her eyes of her girlfriend- no wait, her _wife_. The way the sun kissed her body as the two of them walked over the sand, hand in hand. Her smile was bright. So bright that it accurately resembled the smile she had always worn back in the day when they were barely 14. That smile had gone missing for so long, but ever since they had found each other again, it had returned.

\---

Ryouka finally married Daika a few days ago. They had been engaged for 6 months, they had been dating for 8.

They were both 26 and played basketball in the WNBA, on different trams at first, but roughly a year ago, Ryouka had transferred to play on the same team as Daika did. It felt nostalgic to play together like that; it was almost as if they were back in middle school. Except the fact that their other friends weren't on their team, but whenever they played for Japan's national team, it was middle school all over again. Except that they actually lost the occasional match now; they no longer just had Japanese high school students against them, but the whole world instead.

Their relationship hadn't been easy. They fell in love the moment that ball had hit Ryouka's head and they locked eyes for the first time.

Daika; a boyish girl with an incredible amount of positivity inside her. Short, dark blue hair and a tanned skin. Her grin could grow flowers, if you asked Ryouka. Basketball was all that was on her still childish mind and she'd suddenly gained all kinds of feelings she never knew upon meeting Ryouka.

And Ryouka; bored with everything in life. She only heard the wind and simply did not experience any joy at all until a basketball came flying against the back of her head. It hurt, but when she laid eyes on the girl that had caused the incident, the pain just seemed to fade away like snow in the sun.

Back then, they had both been naïve and they hadn't yet known what a relationship would bring and what it would take; they weren't aware of what would happen when you tried to contain five future forces of nature into one small room, waiting for the day until they'd awaken and clash violently, causing the balance to topple and the beautiful, combined and colorful force to fall apart in many soulless, colorless pieces.

Ryouka had confessed first. She had done it in the way every 14-year-old would. She asked the object of her affection to meet her on the school roof by writing a small note and placing it in her locker, without a name on it. Ryouka had been scared that she would come, but Daika had shown up and Ryouka told her everything.

Daika returned her feelings and they had their first kiss, short, awkward and innocent.

Ryouka was 14, Daika not yet.

They held on to this childish, innocent relationship for over a year and a half, it was then that Daika became a force of her own and simply did not need the others anymore to win. She stopped coming to practice and she grew cold and distant. With tears on her face Ryouka had screamed that she wanted the old Aominecchi back, or else she would break up their relationship.

Daika lied, swallowed by her own useless pride and said she didn't care and walked away, leaving Ryouka heart-broken and crying.

Their friendship healed over time, mainly thanks too Kuroko and Kagami, but neither of them dared to speak of the romantic attraction that was still very much present. They were both cowards and didn't want to get hurt anymore nor did they want to hurt the other. They kept quiet about it for nearly 10 years, and slipped up on various occasions, resulting in ending up sleeping with each other on various occasions, filled with shame, regret and secret bliss each time they woke up in each other's arms again.

This unhealthy pattern kept going on until Daika broke first and promptly confessed her love for Ryouka anew, in the middle of an airport when they were about to board a flight to Chicago for a game. Their teammates had screamed stuff like “finally" for days to come.

Ryouka had never been happier in her life and they were over the moon to be a couple once again. Everyone they knew was annoyed by their constant public display of affection, but the couple couldn't care less. They would just kiss whenever they please, Kagami's gagging sounds didn't bother them and Midorima's silent protests let them cold too.

On Daika's birthday two months later, Ryouka had sunk down onto one knee and presented a blue, velvet box which contained a silver ring with two small, gemstones on it, one blue and one yellow, to her girlfriend. The taller girl hadn't hesitated for a second and tackle-kissed Ryouka to the floor. They had remained there kissing and crying for the rest of the evening, they both cried about their sore muscles the next morning.

They called up all their friends and family to announce the happy news and directly hired a wedding planner. Daika flashed her ring to every single person she encountered; as if she were a child showing of their new, rare Pokémon cards to their friends.

On March 1st they had flown to Japan to give each other their vows and “I do's" on the basketball court they always played on with the other miracles when they were still children. They both agreed that it was simply the most suitable place for them. Ryouka in a beautiful, floor-length white dress with a beautiful veil and Daika in a stylish, black sleeveless jumpsuit. They kept the ceremony small; closest friends and family only and one newspaper had gotten rights to take pictures.

Lots of tears were shed and lots of smiles were flashed as they read their vows to each other. Kuroko and Momoi were called forwards to give a speech and as the assholes they were, they didn't mind giving away embarrassing little facts at all, some were simply scandalous and made Kagami and Midorima want to run away from the wedding as soon as humanly possible. Momoi laughed until the tears streamed over his face and Kuroko silently chuckled while her hand was protectively placed on her now rapidly growing stomach.

She was now at 7 months of pregnancy, she had played her last official game a little over 9 weeks ago and she was constantly complaining about how it sucked that she couldn't play now. Kagami had to basically keep her wife in sight 24/7, or else the phantom sixth woman would just step onto the first court she saw.

Kuroko was the youngest out of all the miracles, but she was the first to have gotten married and she was also the first to be having a child. Kagami and her were expecting a little girl somewhere in May and they simply couldn't wait to finally hold their baby girl in their arms. Kuroko and Kagami weren't the first out of their friends to have a child though, Kasamatsu-senpai and his girlfriend had welcomed a son into the world 3 years ago and some of their new teammates already had kids.

The after party had been very big in contrast to their actual wedding. Their high school teammates were all present, their WNBA teammates and friends were there too, both their families, Ryouka's friends from the modeling business and the press.

When Ryouka threw her bouquet into the crowd, it was caught by a pretty much unfazed and confused Murasakibara. When Himuro explained to his extremely tall best friend that this meant she would be getting married next, her face had flamed up bright red. Ryouka made sure to take a thousand pictures of this rare phenomenon.

Ryouka was 100% sure that her wedding day was the happiest day in her entire life. It would be hard to top this. Maybe if she and Daika would get a child of their own, somewhere in the future, then surely their birth would be the happiest day in her life.

Pictures and stories of their wedding had started to spread over the internet right away; they were pretty much world-famous after all. They saved all of those articles and pictures and coldly ignored the few homophobic ones that sadly surfaced too.

They had left for their honeymoon the morning after; they kept it modest and just booked a nice hotel near the beach of a small island belonging to Greece. Nothing fancy, not too many people because it was so early in the season. Just them and their love together, surrounded by nature.

After their long and exhausting flight, they had jumped into bed immediately, curling up together beneath the sheets. They were happy to finally be alone again. They spend their time simply admiring each other's body as they kissed, laughed, hugged, made love and repeated. They made stupid jokes about Ryouka now being Mrs. Aomine and how funny that must look on their jerseys, how awesome it would be to match. They ordered room service and fed each other in between kisses.

They were simply doing everything newlyweds did and it felt great. They were both on cloud nine now that they were finally together; sealed until death would do them part.

The next morning they went on a hike in the mountains. They were stunned to silence by the beauty of Mother Nature and they took lots of beautiful pictures, they also took a lot of weird ones of them making faces. They returned to the hotel with cuts and bruises all over their bodies, but they didn't hurt at all.

\---

Right now, they were on the beach. The water was still pretty fresh, but not too chilly. Ryouka had been hesitant at first, but Daika had simply picked her up and dumped her in the blue waves. Laughing loudly at Ryouka's pouting face. She leaned in and kissed her wife on the forehead as she muttered a non-serious apology.

Ryouka didn't just leave it at that, and she wrapped her arms around Daika's neck and she pulled the miracle ace beneath the blue.

When Daika rose up from the water with seaweed on her head and a grin on her face, Ryouka suddenly noticed how Daika's hair had grown ever so slightly, instead of standing up in unruly spikes, her hair was starting to hang down and the wetness caused by the sea only doubled the effect. Ryouka thought that she suddenly looked so grown-up. She was no longer the rebellious, but decidedly pretty tomboy she met all those years ago. Aomine Daika had grown up to be a really beautiful woman; she had become an adult.

Ryouka realized that she had grown a lot herself too. Her once waist-length yellow hair was now chopped off to just over her collarbones and her former extravagant make-up had been replaced by simply a bit of mascara each day. She no longer reacted with over dramatic gestures and she had learned how to respect people, even if they were weaker than she was.

Ryouka laughed out loud as she successfully dodged her wife's next attack as they got engaged in a huge play-fight.

Okay, maybe they hadn't grown up all that much after all. But who really cared about that anyways? They were never suited to take life completely serious and they probably never would be. It was a mystery to Ryouka as to how people like Akashi and Midorima could simply become adults when they were in fact still children.

When the sunset began, the pair made their way out of the water to dry-off and watch the way the sun would soon disappear into the ocean together.

What could possibly be more romantic than that?

Ryouka looked at the sun that was slowly starting to set and colored the world orange, yellow and pink. She was seated beneath a giant beach-umbrella with her wife pressed comfortably against her side and a huge, soft towel wrapped around their shoulders.

‘Hey, Daika?’

‘Mhhh?’

‘Today was perfect, wasn't it?’

‘Yeah, it sure was.’

‘You know, life's perfect as long as I'm with you.’

‘Listen, you know I love you and all, but you are such a cheesy little shit. Just come here and kiss me, that way you'll finally use that mouth of yours for something useful instead of talking nonsense all the time.’

And so Ryouka did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Team Ki-chan, FIGHT!


End file.
